Cold Heart
by Hotchick6701
Summary: What if the Red Eye never happened? When Lisa Reisert tires to get home from her business trip she get's stuck in a blizzard. So when she finds an abandoned house, she soon finds out she's not alone. eventual JxL


**Hey guy's so an idea came to me, and I just had to write it! Hahaha Summery: The Red Eye never happened. When Lisa get's stuck in a snow blizzard. She goes to this abandoned house. But she's not alone. Disclaimer: I do not own Red Eye Dreamworks dose.**

"""""

As the snow kept falling down Lisa Reisert was trying to get home from a business trip she went to. Really she didn't know where she was, plus that she couldn't see a thing. Before she knew it her car started to go down hill, and crashed into something. Lisa tried to back up from what she crashed into, but there was no hope she was stuck. Yet she couldn't stay in the car. But she couldn't go out into the blizzard. _What if there was a house close by? _Lisa thought. She got out of her car to find a house. After a minute of walking with soaking wet boots. Lisa thought it was useless. But she kept walking more.

Thirty minutes of walking in the blizzard, she still couldn't find a house. But yet she didn't know where she was to go back to the car. So she kept on moving along. Then from afar she saw something gray, so she started to walk to it. It didn't take long to see it was a house. With all hope that someone was home she ran as fast as she could to the house. When she got there, she knocked on the door. But there wasn't an answer. She knocked again, but still no answer. She looked in the window, and saw the house looked old. The lights were off, so Lisa grabbed the doorknob and turned it. The door opened as she walked in. She looked around to noticed that probably nobody lived here. So Lisa walked into the kitchen where there was an handmade kitchen table, wooden counters, and one of those ovens that were used in the olden days.

She looked around a little more until she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. As Lisa started to panic she ran for the door until someone grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" The man demanded to her. She tried to get out of his grip scarred he was going to hurt her.

"Um I-" Lisa stuttered, but to only have the man grip her harder.

"That's not an answer!" The man snapped at her. She could feel the tears come down her eye's as the man wouldn't let her go.

"Look lady I just want to know why the hell you're here?" He said a bit gentler then before.

"My car got stuck in the blizzard, and I needed a place to stay." Lisa said worried the man might hurt her for trespassing on his property.

"There we go an answer." The man said smugly, and let her go.

"But clearly I should go it was wrong for me to trespass in the first place." Lisa say's shyly as she starts to walk out the door. But he grabbed Lisa's arm again but more gently this time.

"You presume things way to fast women, I don't even live here." He says as Lisa looks at him curious.

"You don't?" She questioned, as he gave Lisa a wicked smirk.

"No I don't I kind of had the same problem as you, but instead I got lost doing something." He says, as Lisa still looks at him.

"But I just presumed that you lived her because you know you were so mad at me." Lisa says, as the man started to laugh at her.

"I wasn't mad, I was just wondering why the hell you were here that's all." The man says, before he speaks again.

"Trust me though you would know when i'm mad." He grins at her that made Lisa shiver a little.

"Um I'm just going to go." Lisa say's but the man had her arm.

"Why where will you go?" He asked looking at her with those cold blue eye's.

"I'll go back to my car so please let me go." Lisa pleaded.

"Fine be a stupid bitch." He says to her rudely. As Lisa walks out the door, again she was out into the cold. When Lisa kept walking she started to get really cold, and had to go to the bathroom. So she turned around, and walked back to the house. She walked in as the man smirked at her. But she knew that no matter how much she didn't want to be in the same house with a man, she had to in order to survive.

"Well welcome back." He says as Lisa glared at him. _Bastard_. Lisa thought. As he smiled back.

_This is going to be a long night for her. _

**""""""""""**

**Ok so I know this is OOC I'm so sorry. Anyway there is chapter 1 of Cold Heart. I would like to Thank Issuebutterfly for the advice i needed. So i fixed it a little to make it easier to read :) I know it's a little rushed to so next chapter i will slow it down. :))**


End file.
